


Огонь в глазах

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conflict, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Пусть Атсуму и не родился целым, зато умрет счастливым, а не дураком.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Атсуму никогда не хотелось, чтобы его любили. Эта такая человеческая, присущая многим людям черта по какому-то чудесному стечению обстоятельств просто отсутствует в списке его потребностей на каждый день. Он прекрасно отдает себе отчет, что за его спиной стоят сотни фанатов, облизывают его с ног до головы своими восхищенными горящими взглядами и жадно ловят каждое движение. Атсуму в них не нуждается. Он не нуждается в доказательстве собственного превосходства над многими людьми — это он по тому же чудесному стечению обстоятельств знает и сам.

По правде говоря, он куда с большим пониманием относится к тем, кто его терпеть не может. Видит небо, есть за что, и это Атсуму тоже знает. Любит взаимность во всем, но, по сути своей, ни до тех, ни до других ему нет особого дела.

Мяч, скрип кроссовок по паркету, чувство непередаваемого восторга во время прыжка, броска, подачи, каждого забитого очка — вот, что действительно имеет вес. Вот, что действительно важно.

Атсуму никогда не хотелось, чтобы его любили.

Ему семнадцать, когда он впервые чувствует, что что-то идет не так. Это «что-то» скребется под кожей, заставляет смотреть перед собой по ту сторону сетки — даже моргнуть боится. Прожигает взглядом этого рыжего первогодку из Карасуно — как его там, Хината Шое — это имя Атсуму обязательно запомнит. Хината Шое был рожден, чтобы летать. Законы гравитации придумали дураки, не знающие о существовании Хинаты. Тот прыгает над сеткой так высоко, что дыхание спирает. Это Атсуму замечает только в тот момент, когда Осаму хлопает его по плечу, возвращая в реальность. И эта реальность ему совсем не по душе. Он не помнит, каково это — ощущать нечто подобное, глядя на кого-то другого, на кого-то по ту сторону сетки. На кого-то такого странного, не от мира сего, шумного, глупого и упертого до мозга костей.

Атсуму много чего может сказать о Хинате по первому впечатлению, но вместо этого говорит то, что совершенно не в его духе. Сам себя пугается, когда слова срываются с его губ. И эти слова он запомнит до самого окончания школы.

Он периодически следит за играми Карасуно, смотрит внимательно, как мелкий растет. Снова встречается с ним на площадке. Он уже не тот мелкий, да и Атсуму теперь капитан команды. В глазах Хинаты Шое огонь горит еще ярче, а то чувство, что Атсуму испытал, впервые столкнувшись с ним, только растет снежным комом — знать бы еще что это. Те слова для него становятся чем-то вроде обещания самому себе. Обещание, которое претворить в жизнь вряд ли когда-то удастся.

Какая же это все глупость.

Атсуму никогда не хотелось, чтобы его любили.

Так было всегда. И он, видит небо, был бы рад, чтобы так и оставалось.

Он забывает об обещании Хинате — самому себе — сразу после окончания школы. После выпускного вся его жизнь сыпется, рушится на глазах, и это похоже на что-то, что никогда не могло произойти с его жизнью.

Время новых невероятных возможностей и достижений. Для него одного. Атсуму скалится и ударяет в стену с такой силой, что саднят костяшки пальцев. Руки он обычно бережет, но сегодня особый случай.

Ему не повезло родиться лишь частью единого целого. Это осознание — болезненное, до того неприятное — роится в пустой голове каждую минуту, дает трещину в работе слаженного механизма с именем «Атсуму Мия».

Они были вместе столько, сколько Атсуму себя помнит, и того больше. Вместе записались в волейбольный клуб, вместе становились первоклассными игроками. Все всегда вместе. Игра в волейбол без Осаму в какой-то момент совершенно перестала восприниматься чем-то возможным. Когда Атсуму представлял свое блестящее будущее, то за его спиной всегда стоял Саму. Он сам едва ли замечает, как эта навязчивая идеальная картинка мира намертво въелась в его сознание, не давая даже допустить мысль о том, что может быть другой исход.

Исход, где Осаму волейбол просто не нужен. Исход, где Осаму захочет заниматься чем-то другим. Исход, о котором Осаму предупреждал его со второго года старшей школы — Атсуму злился на него и не верил в серьезность сказанного — перебесится. Атсуму дрался за то, что считал правильным.

Решение Саму он считает неправильным по многим причинам. Одну из которых он упорно игнорирует даже сейчас, когда смотрит в спину уходящему в свое собственное светлое будущее Осаму.

Как же так получилось, что из двоих близнецов родиться целым довелось только Осаму? Атсуму не понимает и ему кажется, что он никогда не сможет брата за это простить.

В тот момент, когда Саму поворачивается к нему спиной, Атсуму из вредности, из чистого эгоизма, из желания доказать, что его брат ошибся, оправляется очень быстро. У него нет лишнего времени, чтобы тратить его на самобичевание и разочарования в жизни, которые ему принесло вступление во взрослую жизнь. Осаму — дурак. Он увидит, как Атсуму будет там, на площадке сиять ярче всех. Тогда-то Саму поймет, что они могли сиять вместе. Он все поймет. Обязательно поймет. Пусть Атсуму и не родился целым, зато умрет счастливым, а не дураком.

Пока Осаму твердым шагом идет к своей мечте, Атсуму наступает на пятки, не отстает и следует за своей. Попадает в профессиональную команду к «Черным шакалам» без особого труда — просто делает то, что делает всегда. Так просто.

Думает про себя: «Смотри, Саму, смотри внимательно, не отвлекайся. Смотри, что ты упускаешь!»

Осаму лишь в ответ на его мысли вслух говорит: «Тсуму — ты молодец. Тсуму, ты заслужил быть там!»

В его глазах ни капли сожаления о своих прошлых решениях, только то ли гордость, то ли радость за брата — такая чистая, ничем неприкрытая. В этом взгляде он видит Киту, узнает все это перенятое годами, воспитанное там, откуда он с такой легкостью ушел. Ради чего? Ради этого магазинчика на краю города? Это так бесит. Атсуму бы хотел, чтобы Осаму осознал, что сделал неправильный выбор. Неправильный, все естество Атсуму кричит об этом. Но смотря на абсолютного довольного жизнью Саму, он уже ни в чем не уверен.

Атсуму выходит из зала и вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух, шумно выдыхая. Лениво плетется до автобусной остановки и садится на скамейку, закинув голову на небо — уже звезды во всю разгораются.

— Эй, Тсуму-Тсуму, до завтра! — Бокуто через дорогу машет рукой.

Атсуму вяло ведет ладонью в ответ. Он так устал.

Чертовски сильно устал. От себя.

Атсуму никогда не хотелось, чтобы его любили, но сегодняшним вечером, пока ждет автобус, он чувствует брешь — она разрастается с каждым днем. Та брешь — пустота. Он никак не может свыкнуться с тем, что рядом Осаму больше нет. Никак не может свыкнуться, что мечта его брата исполнилась. У него, вроде как, тоже, но что-то снова не так. Он представлял все иначе. Все не так, когда рядом нет Осаму.

Люди приходят и уходят. Атсуму это знает, не привыкает, не привязывается — по чудесному стечению обстоятельств в списке его потребностей на каждый день этого нет. Ему так казалось, пока брат не ушел из спорта. Уму непостижимо, он даже не заметил, что эта брешь была с рождения.

Осознавать подобное для Атсуму ново. Хочется бежать от этих мыслей, мчаться что есть силы в противоположном направлении, стирая ноги в кровь. Хочется чувствовать себя счастливым, таким счастливым, просто невероятно счастливым всем на зависть. Таким, каким был Саму. Таким, каким он пообещал себе быть. Только единственным, кто остался в дураках — вовсе не его брат.

Какая же глупость. Какая же это глупость. Почему он не может отпустить так же просто, как отпустил его Осаму?

«Поедешь домой — заезжай ко мне на работу. Я приготовил твои любимые онигири с тунцом. Пожирнее. Все, как ты любишь».

Атсуму читает сообщение и убирает телефон в карман мастерки, оставляя его без ответа. Но все же выходит на пару остановок раньше, чтобы заглянуть к Осаму.

— Привет, — говорит он с порога, пока над головой еще звенит колокольчик.

В такое время магазинчик практически пустует, поэтому Осаму подзывает его к стойке взмахом ладони, а сам удаляется на кухню. Атсуму как-то виновато сутулится, но все же проходит вглубь помещения, усаживаясь на до жути неудобный высокий стул за стойкой. Осаму стоит пересмотреть выбор мебели. Если бы при открытии этого места они общались, то Атсуму бы никогда не допустил такого издевательства над клиентами. Желудок сводит в спазме от запаха еды, витающего в воздухе. Кажется, с утра он едва ли закинул пару бутербродов перед выходом. На этом все. Ему стоит быть внимательнее к себе. Раньше такого с ним не происходило.

Как же случилось так, что теперь он выглядит таким жалким в своих глазах?

Атсуму опускает голову и выстукивает пальцами какой-то незамысловатый ритм по столешнице, пока Осаму не возвращается обратно, держа в руках контейнер с онигири. Он ставит его перед Атсуму, внимательно наблюдает за ним и хмурится. Тсуму даже ухом не ведет, продолжая стучать пальцами по стойке.

— Что-то случилось? Выглядишь хреново.

Атсуму не знает, что должен ответить, поэтому просто раскрывает контейнер и берет в руки онигири. Пальцы приятно согревает теплом.

— Устал, — и даже не врет.

— Отдыхай больше, никому не пойдет на пользу, если ты будешь сильно себя выматывать. Ты уже не в школе, помни об этом, — говорит как Кита. И это. Так. Бесит.

Атсуму до дикого хочется съязвить и накричать, но вместо этого он просто начинает яростно жевать. Он не понимает, где есть конец этим злости и обиде, которые не могут найти выход. Атсуму не может найти выход.

Он тоскует. Так сильно тоскует. Атсуму не понимает, как вышло так, что единственный человек, который был нужен во всем этом мире, предпочел что-то другое ему.

Он знает, что это нормально. Он знает, но здравомыслия в нем в десятки меньше, чем чистейшего эгоизма.

— Мне пора, — давит из себя улыбку и встает со стула. — Спасибо, очень вкусно, — разворачивается спиной и выдает напоследок, — стулья поменяй, неудобные. Просто отстой.

Осаму ничего не говорит, Атсуму даже не обижается, потому что говорить нечего.

— Доброе утро, Тсуму-Тсуму! — кричит рядом с ухом Бокуто. Такой громкий.

— Бодр и весел, как и всегда! — смеется Атсуму и хлопает его по плечу.

— Ты опоздал!

— Это повод для радости? — он усмехается и потягивается.

— Нет! Ты опоздал и пропустил важное-важное объявление!

Атсуму переводит взгляд с Бокуто на только что подошедшего Сакусу. По лицу Оми-куна редко можно считать эмоции, когда он в маске, но сейчас Атсуму определенно мог заметить, что тот улыбается.

— Ты не поверишь! — Бокуто набирает в легкие воздуха и распрямляется. — Не поверишь, кто присоединится к «Черным шакалам»!

Атсуму с пару мгновений замирает, задумавшись о том, какой из игроков мог вызвать у Бокуто столько радости, и на ум не приходит ни один.

— Шое-кун! Ты помнишь Шое-куна?

— Шое-кун? — тупо переспрашивает Атсуму. — Хината Шое?

— Он! Круто, правда?

Атсуму в ответ на слова Бокуто только рассмеяться хочется, потому что впервые за долгое время он вспоминает обещание, данное когда-то очень и очень давно. Обещание, которое, как ему казалось, никогда не претворится в жизнь. Он так погрузился в мысли о том, что его брат ушел из спорта, так старался не подавать вида, что все это дается ему куда тяжелее, чем он показывает, совершенно позабыв о тех, сказанных им словах. Но теперь он вспомнил. Атсуму ощущает, как внутри теплом разливается давно забытое чувство предвкушения и восторга от встречи с кем-то другим. С одним единственным различием: теперь они будут стоять по одну сторону сетки.

Это так волнительно.


	2. Chapter 2

— Тсуму, сегодня хорошее настроение? — Атсуму, не поднимая головы, исподлобья косится на Осаму.

Иногда до чертиков пугает, насколько Саму чувствует в нем перемены. Иногда брату удается уловить их раньше, чем он сам успевает понять.

— Вроде того, — честно признается, — у нас в команде скоро появится новенький.  
— О, — Осаму искренне удивляется такому энтузиазму по этому поводу, — я думал ты довольно скептически относишься к новичкам. Не боишься, что он будет мешать, не дотянет до твоего высокого уровня?

Атсуму слышит в голосе брата насмешку и поднимает на него мрачный, осуждающий взгляд.  
Не то чтобы Саму был в чем-то не прав. Атсуму уже давно не в школе и мириться с непрофессионализмом и хреновой игрой не намерен. Он тогда не особенно с этим мирился, сейчас и подавно. Но в этот раз все совершенно иначе.

Неподдельный интерес. Предвкушение. И что-то еще, что-то, что Атсуму так и не смог понять в тот год, встретившись с ним впервые.

— Я начинаю вспоминать, почему мы с тобой так редко общаемся, — говорит он в ответ.

— Ладно-ладно, — Осаму выставляет руки вперед в знак капитуляции, — что это за новичок такой, повлиявший на твое настроение, аппетит и цвет лица?

Конечно он преувеличивает. Так ведь?

— Ты серьезно, Саму? — тот лишь пожимает плечами, улыбнувшись уголками губ, а Атсуму говорить уже ничего ему и не хочется, но рано или поздно тот сам все узнает. — Шое-кун. Помнишь такого? Мелкий рыжий из Карасуно, префектура Мияги.

Осаму подносит бутылку с водой ко рту, так и замирает с ней, не сделав и глотка, после чего начинает заливисто смеяться.

— О да, я помню, — говорит он сквозь смех. — Я тебе когда-нибудь попасую, Шое-кун! — передразнивает он и выставляет руку вперед, указывая на Атсуму. — Этот Шое-кун?

— Завались, — огрызается Атсуму, — каждый день жалею, что ты мой брат.

Мелкий рыжий из Карасуно — такую оценку Хинате давал Атсуму. По привычке, эта характеристика намертво въелась в подкорку мозга — даже в те школьные годы, когда он перестал его таковым считать. Но сейчас, глядя перед собой — как в самый первый раз, глаз не отвести от Хинаты, стоявшего в дверях зала со спортивной сумкой наперевес — у него язык не повернется так о нем сказать.

У Атсуму всего несколько секунд, чтобы постараться разглядеть: на глаз сантиметров десять ввысь; волосы короче — все такие же непослушные, торчащие в разные стороны, все такие же рыжие; загорелый; подтянутый. Взгляд решительнее, осознаннее, чем когда бы там ни было. Атсуму думает, что все эти годы огонь в его карих глазах только разгорался, становился опаснее. Одно неверное движение — обожжешься, сгоришь в нем. Чем бы он там в Бразилии не занимался — оно пошло ему на пользу.

Столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор не может понять, почему из тысячи невероятных игроков именно Хината притягивает Атсуму магнитом, стоит только увидеть. Это же глупо. На пути встречалось множество волейболистов на голову выше Хинаты в технике, но никто так и не смог завладеть его вниманием сильнее, чем этот парень.

Любопытно до жути.

— Шое-кун! — Бокуто налетает на Хинату, и решительность в карих глазах теряется под напором дружеских объятий. Только искренняя радость, и это тоже отзывается у Атсуму неясным ему чувством. У него больше нет возможности внимательнее разглядеть Хинату за широкой спиной Бокуто.

Пока нет.

Он снова ловит себя на мысли, что почти не дышит — только теперь по спине некому хлопнуть, привести в чувство — медленно выдыхает и идет к этим двоим, пока те оживленно болтают — такие шумные.

Покоя здесь точно больше не будет.

— Шое-кун, привет! Помнишь меня? — Атсуму машет рукой и широко улыбается.

Зная Хинату, пусть и немного, возможные варианты ответов немного пугают. Если не помнит, то зря он себе это дурацкое обещание давал, вообще вслух эти слова произносил — больно ударит по его самолюбию.

— Атсуму-сан, привет! — Хината переводит взгляд с Бокуто на него и протягивает ладонь. Атсуму едва сдерживается, чтобы не выдохнуть с облегчением.

— Теперь ты нас с Осаму различаешь! Приятно знать, — он продолжает улыбаться, не сводит с него цепкого взгляда и жмет протянутую руку.

— В составе «Черных шакалов» только один Мия, — честно говорит Хината и опускает глаза, запустив свободную руку в волосы. Ему неловко от воспоминаний, и Атсуму кажется это таким очаровательно забавным.

— Как обидно, — наигранно дуется, — но теперь, по всей видимости, я все смогу тебе пасовать, как и говорил, так что придется меня запомнить.

— Покажем класс, — лицо Хинаты после этих слов в одно мгновение преображается, и Атсуму не знает, сможет ли он когда-нибудь к этому привыкнуть.

Становится устрашающе решительным — точно с таким выражением лица он появился в дверях зала несколько минут назад. Огонь в этих глазах вспыхивает с новой силой. Согревает своим теплом, не обжигает.

Атсуму отчего-то верит ему на слово.

А еще у Шое очень теплая ладонь.

В их команде нет места слабакам. Нет тех, кто пробился сюда, не обладая теми навыками и талантами, которые сделают их одной из сильнейших команд в Японии, готовых бороться на должном уровне. Атсуму знает это как никто другой, но с появлением Хинаты, его уверенность только растет.

Первое время Хинате сложно привыкнуть к площадке и устойчивости пола под ногами. Он вспоминает и заново учится, какого это — не в пляжке. Он много лажает, но никогда не сдается, не останавливается. Поднимается на ноги, несется к мячу, словно от этого зависит его жизнь — мяч еще не коснулся пола, значит, есть шанс. Прыгает высоко — законы гравитации придуманы для тех, кто рожден ходить по земле, навсегда к ней прикован. Хината рожден для другого. Хината рожден летать. Это поистине удивляет, не может не восхищать. Всех, начиная с капитана Мейана и заканчивая таким привередой, как Атсуму.

Атсуму до покалывания в кончиках пальцев хочется увидеть, каким стал Шое за эти годы. Хочется Шое пасовать. И это чувство с каждой новой тренировкой, с каждой новой встречей только крепчает. Атсуму не верит в судьбу. Судьба довольно изменчива под влиянием человека, но смотря на Хинату, бегающего по площадке, он думает, что есть вещи, которые по какому-то чудесному стечению обстоятельств предрешены, что бы ты не делал.

Хината вливается в команду так быстро, как не вливался ни один игрок до него. Этому объяснение лишь одно — он сам. Шое заражает своей неиссякаемой энергией, пылающим огнем в карих глазах, своим упорством и стремлением. Атсуму впервые ловит себя на мысли, что ему не нравится быть одним из той сотни-тысячи людей, что согрелись у этого огня, хотя бы единожды повстречавшись с Шое.

Не то чтобы они все тут друзья — не разлей вода, но Атсуму признает, что куда комфортнее иметь с сокомандниками приятельские отношения, нежели чисто деловые. Профессиональный волейболист должен чувствовать своих партнеров по площадке вне зависимости от сложившихся между ними отношений, но сложно отрицать, что факт наличия товарищества заметно облегчает сплоченность на матчах и тренировках в несколько раз.

Иногда Атсуму вспоминает все те команды, в которых ему довелось поиграть за время, что он занимается волейболом. Ему никогда не было дела до всего этого товарищества, сплоченности вне стен зала. Он прилагал усилия, анализировал навыки своих сокомандников, чувствовал их, несмотря ни на что. С ним не ладил никто — начиная тренерами и заканчивая сокомандниками. Если с первыми Атсуму старался найти общий язык, то с последними даже не пытался. Ему действительно было достаточно Осаму, который, по своей сути, тоже много чего терпел, просто потому что у него не было другого выхода.

Атсуму никогда не хотелось, чтобы его любили. До старшей школы он даже себе представить не мог, что бывают _другие_ команды. Команды, где его не будут пытаться изменить, перекроить, осадить. Команды, где его примут таким, какой он есть. Команды, где о нем правда кто-то будет заботиться. С Атсуму сложно уживаться, но они уживались. Они старались, и Атсуму старался. Не для них. Для себя и слаженной игры. Так было проще и, отчасти, иногда даже веселее.

Атсуму не любили, Атсуму боялись по ту сторону сетки. И ему нравилось это чувство. Ему нравилось вселять в людей ужас и оцепенение. Ему нравилось наблюдать за их тщетными попытками противостоять их команде. Он чувствовал себя почти всесильным, способным на все, глядя в их перепуганные глаза. Вместе с братом они были убийственным оружием Инаризаки — сплоченным, нерушимым звеном, идеальным механизмом, проверенным временем. Таких никто не любит, а Атсуму никогда не был скромным, чтобы молчать о своем превосходстве над остальными. Нашелся всего один-единственный соперник, которого это ничуть не раздражало. Хината так искренне отвешивал ему комплименты — несомненно, все, что тот говорил, было чистейшей правдой. Только для Атсуму это было невероятным открытием. Он не знал, что должен чувствовать, и должен ли был чувствовать вообще хоть что-то. Хината его не боялся. Он не видел в его глазах ни ужаса, ни оцепенения — только огонь, который распалялся с каждым забитым Инаризаки очком. Это поражало, это восхищало.

Он всерьез задумывается о том, что если бы брат не ушел из спорта, то сейчас Атсуму бы нуждался в чем-то большем, чем просто волейбол. Уход Саму просто сбил его с толку. И это пугает.

— Отличная работа, закругляемся, — Мейан машет рукой в сторону раздевалки, — идите домой и хорошенько отдохните.

— А давайте сходим куда-нибудь поесть, я жутко голоден! — Бокуто хлопает дверцей шкафчика, оборачиваясь на Хинату и Атсуму.

— Я только за, отличная идея! После хорошей тренировки, нужно как следует подкрепиться! — Хината стягивает футболку и попутно роется в шкафчике, ища сменную одежду.

Взгляд Атсуму совершенно случайно цепляется за широкие загорелые плечи, скользит ниже по изгибу спины — он снова отмечает про себя, насколько же сильно Хината изменился за эти годы.

— Что скажешь, Тсуму-Тсуму? — он едва ли не подпрыгивает от голоса Бокуто за своей спиной. У него и правда нет регулятора громкости, и однажды, видит небо, Атсуму получит если не инфаркт, то нервный тик.

— Я тоже за. Почему бы и нет, — Атсуму улыбается и перекидывает ремешок от спортивной сумки через плечо.

«Привет, тренировка еще не закончилась?»

Атсуму смотрит в телефон, и его брови медленно приподнимаются в немом удивлении. Он уже не помнит, когда в последний раз они с Китой списывались. Зачастую, он узнавал о том, как у того дела через Осаму. Атсуму не избегает бывших сокомандников, нет. По крайней мере ему очень хочется в это верить. Но в последний раз, когда они собирались все вместе — около года назад — все закончилось ссорой между братьями, которая вполне могла бы перерасти в драку, если бы рядом не было Киты. У него всегда получалось их разнять и успокоить хотя бы на какое-то время. Атсуму просто не может не вспоминать поступок Осаму, не может не злиться на него, как бы ни старался идти дальше, следуя его примеру.

«Привет, закончилась только что. Как раз собираюсь уходить. А что?»

«Выходи, я тут жду тебя у выхода».

Если бы Атсуму мог, то он бы, пожалуй, здесь заночевал.


End file.
